Breath analysis devices are commonly used as medical diagnostic tools. The chemicals present in a subject's breath can provide a wealth of information regarding the health and physical condition of a person. For example, non-invasive, breath analysis tests have been developed to detect lung cancer and breast cancer, lactose intolerance, kidney malfunction, liver malfunction, asthma, diabetes, ulcers, schizophrenia, neurological disorders, pneumonia, halitosis, and organ trauma among other medical conditions. Breath analysis is also commonly used to determine blood alcohol content.
Breath analysis generally requires that the subject's mouth be in contact with the testing device or apparatus. Single-use, disposable mouthpieces, often constructed of plastics such as polyethylene, are often used with breath analysis devices. The disposable mouthpieces are used for sanitary and health considerations. When a subject blows into a mouthpiece, solid or liquid debris, saliva, blood, or other substances that are in the mouth of the subject often pass into the mouthpiece through the inlet port and may exit the mouthpiece through the exhaust port. Thus, it is undesirable and unsanitary for the subject or the person administering the test to contact the mouthpiece while removing the mouthpiece from the breath analysis device.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope or field of the invention is to be bound.